Self-moving cleaning robots are known from the prior art, in particular from DE 10 2010 011 845 A1.
These movable devices can, however, be disrupted by electronic equipment cables when moving. The cables may be drawn into the running gear of the devices such that said device is no longer able to proceed properly.
Similar problems can arise when a device of this type comes into contact with the tassels of a rug.
Furthermore, a movable device may undesirably collide with walls or objects, as a result of which the device may sustain damage.